


Light

by orphan_account



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Lipogram, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But something like this?<br/>Too good to be true.<br/>They've been tricked, of course they would be.<br/>He finds he isn't too surprised when it's over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to write a lipogram for English homework, and I had no idea what to do. So since I've been rewatching rebuild lately, I wrote this.
> 
> This lipogram excludes the letter A.
> 
> (It's not my best work. I'm not too good at poetry in general honestly.)
> 
> EDIT: THIS IS GETTING PUBLISHED IN AN ANTHOLOGY OF POETRY OH MY GOD. HELP.

He supposes he's the only one who's ever liked him.  
Smiles, music, kind words.  
"We could redo."  
But something like this?  
Too good to be true.

They've been tricked, of course they would be.  
He finds he isn't too surprised when it's over.  
They circle his neck, then light.  
Blood.

He just wished it would work.  
But he was gone.

"You could (not) redo."  
Without him?  
Broken, it seems.

She forces him through the seemingly endless red desert.  
The other girl moves slowly behind.  
He should be hot, but he's cold.  
He should feel something, but he's empty.


End file.
